


Pink Chrysanthemums and Black Dahlias

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Undertaker's Name as Adrian Crevan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Claudia wants to have a conversation with her dearest friend.





	Pink Chrysanthemums and Black Dahlias

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Writers block has been a bitch to me! This was promised on my tumblr and I hope you all like it!

The relationship between Claudia Phantomhive and her friend Undertaker was a complicated thing to try and pick apart. She seems to hold a constant state of mild annoyance towards him and he clearly had an unbreakably strong attachment to her. They are openly quite affectionate to each other and know everything about each other, right down to their most secret and most darkened memories. Undertaker says something playful to Claudia. Claudia smiles and responds with endeared scolding or a playful tap on the shoulder. In Claudia’s head, she always knew what her relationship was with him and what it also had to be, for the sake of her family. But then, something changed in their heads. Undertaker’s blushing at her playful nature seemed to be more than just embarrassment, they started gazing at each other when the other person’s back was turned, Claudia became yet bolder in her affection whenever she could get away with it and a sort of sadness seemed to come into Claudia’s eyes whenever she looked at him. It took weeks of both of them trying to meet up to solve what was wrong and that was what was going to happen now. They met by the river on Claudia’s estate, as Claudia had requested to meet alone and away from the manor and any prying eyes. Undertaker arrived at the place just after Claudia and found her looking out over the river, her hands clasped and with tellingly nervous posture. “My lady?” Undertaker asked and was surprised when she flinched at being called that. “Call me Claudia for now.” She said, her voice quiet and strained. She turned to him and looked very troubled and tired and wordlessly walked towards him. She took his hand and said, “I’m glad you could make it.” Undertaker bowed to her and smiled, saying, “It’s always an honour to be with you.” He kissed her ring and she smirked and blushed slightly, “Ever playful, aren’t you?” she said and giggled to herself with her hand to her mouth. “What troubles you so?” he asked, and she looked away, seeming even more nervous than she was before. “My feelings trouble me. I have…feelings that I shouldn’t have.” Undertaker seemed confused but let her continue. “This always happens to me…It’s not as though I’m unfamiliar with this sort of thing but…the fact that it’s you…” Claudia shook her head and recomposed herself and Undertaker asked, “What’s wrong with me?” Claudia startled and said, “Nothing is wrong with you.” Adrian fiddled with his hands and said, “You can tell me if…if I said something to offend you or if I hurt you in some way. I’ll change whatever’s troubling you, if it pleases you my-Claudia.” Claudia put her hands up and said, “No, no! Don’t you dare change anything about yourself on my account now…” She produced a red rose and tied it into his hair. Undertaker looked away, blushing slightly and said, “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say to me…” Claudia smiled. “I don’t want you to change, dear. I never want you to be anybody else than you. With that said, I can’t keep this inside of me forever…I have fallen in love with you, dear.” She waited patiently for his response and he suddenly went a shade of pink and asked, “Is that true.” Claudia laughed and said, “Do you think I have any reason to lie to you?” Undertaker looked away for a long time, staying silent and then quietly said, “What if I told you that I feel the same way about you, Claudia?” The Countess was caught off guard by her feelings being mutual and he continued, “I’ve watched you grow up before my eyes. I didn’t think I would ever feel anything but friendship towards you because of that. But…as you were an adult, my feelings towards you changed.” Claudia exclaimed, “So, that’s why you never rejected my advances…” He shyly admitted to her, “I never thought that someone like you would feel the same way about me.” Claudia smiled and said, “You shouldn’t try to predict me, dear. I’m known for doing whatever I want and being contrary.” Claudia moved closer to Undertaker and repeated, “I love you, Adrian.” and kissed him quickly. Both of them let all of the emotions that they’d hidden and everything they felt into that first kiss and smiled eagerly at each other. “I look forward to you staying by my side, Adrian.” Claudia spoke and Adrian held her close and said, “Me too, dear.”


End file.
